1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a TV receiver including an RF signal splitter coupled to an aerial input and having first and second RF signal terminals to which first and second tuning circuits, for tuning to first and second TV programs, respectively, are connected, said first and second tuning circuits being connected via first and second TV-IF signal processing circuits to a device for displaying the picture of the second TV program in the picture of the first TV program, said RF signal splitter supplying more signal energy to the first tuning circuit than to the second.
2. Description of the Related Art
A TV receiver of this type is known, for example, from European Patent Application No. 229027.
The known TV receiver provides the possibility of simultaneous reception of two TV programs. To this end the received RF signal energy in the RF signal splitter is evenly distributed between the first and second signal terminals and applied via these terminals to the first and second tuning circuits. These tuning circuits are tunable at mutually different television transmission frequencies and supply first and second IF-TV program signals, respectively, which are converted via the first and second TV-IF signal processing circuits into two baseband TV programs. In the picture-in-picture display device, the video information of these two baseband TV program signals is subsequently formed to a picture-in-picture video signal with which the first TV program is displayed on the complete picture area of the TV screen, with the exception of an inset in which the second TV program is displayed.
In the known TV receiver, the signal loss of the TV-RF signal which is applied to the first tuning circuit is considerably limited at the expense of the signal energy of the TV-RF signal which is applied to the second tuning circuit. The known TV receiver comprises a broadband RF signal amplifier arranged between the second RF signal terminal and the second tuning circuit. This amplifier is not only used for amplifying the RF signal applied to the second tuning circuit, but also for preventing the oscillators of the two tuning circuits from mutually influencing each other due to the fact that the oscillator radiation is directed from these oscillators to the RF signal splitter. However, such broadband RF signal amplifiers contribute to the fact that unwanted strong signals in or near the RF-TV frequency range, such as, for example mobilophone signals, may give rise to an overload of the circuits in the TV-RF input section.